At night I create memorable Moments,
by Wishful-Thinking-21
Summary: Jeremy woke up, blinded by the rays of light, which shone through the curtain of the window. The only thing that went through his mind was the happening of last night / Jyler Oneshot /


**_In the Deep of the Night, I'll create memorable Moments; Early in the Morning, I'll remember Them._**

I woke up, blinded by the rays of light, which shone through the curtain of the window.  
I opened my eyes slowly and turned my head to the side, finding a sleeping body - only halfway covered - next to me. The chest of the body lay free and shimmered, because of the sunlight. I started remembering yesterday.

* * *

_I was just heading home – not really thinking about anything in particular. My gaze roamed around and as I was only a few meters away from my home, I saw someone sitting on the steps, which led to the front door. I slowly went forward and realized that there sat none other than Tyler Lockwood. His head was buried in his hands and he looked somehow lost, like a puppy, who didn't know, where his home was. As I stood only a meter away from him, I stopped my walk._

_'Hey, What are you doing here?', I asked him, hoping to sound pretty normal, even if I was very eager to know, why he was sitting in front of my home._

_'Hmm!', he mumbled, slowly lifting his head to meet my gaze. He looked like he had either taken too many drugs or cried. But since Tyler Lockwood didn't cry, I guessed he drank too much alcohol or slept too less._

_As I realized that he didn't have much more to say, I made my way to the front door and unlocked it. I opened the door slightly and turned my head around. Tyler hadn't moved from his spot and he didn't make any effort to do so._

_'Are you comin' inside or do you want to stay there the whole evening?', I asked him, not sure if it was the best idea to invite him in._

_Tyler slowly got up – stumbling a bit._

_

* * *

  
_

I had to smile as the memory crossed my mind. It was such an unusual scene and to be honest, I'd never seen Tyler Lockwood so full of emotion. He was always so careful not to show any emotions to others, but on this night, he seemed so human and almost breakable. I sighed as I continued remembering yesterday.

_

* * *

  
_

_I helped Tyler going upstairs to my room. I didn't know what he did earlier, but he surely wasn't able to go stairs without any support.  
I placed him firmly on my bed, still trying to understand, what happened to him._

_'You want something to drink or anything?', I asked him, not really knowing if I'd get an answer this time or not._

_'Uhm, Yeah. Water w-would be fine, I-I guess', he answered me. From the sound of his voice, I could tell that he already drank a few glasses of alcohol._

_I made my way to the kitchen to get him a glass of water. As I went to my room again, I locked the door – not wanting Jenna or Elena to find Tyler in my room. Even if they weren't home, yet, they could come back earlier than expected._

_I handed Tyler the glass and waited for him to start talking._

_After he drank the water, he put the glass on a cupboard, sighing deeply.  
'You know what? ..I-I'm totally messed up. I know that everybody realized it already, but I realized it just now. I-I really wanted to apologize to you for all the fights I started and for all the things I said to you, which weren't really necessary...Oh god, I must sound so fucking stupid.' he started explaining and I was shocked by such a confession from Tyler. It sounded so serious and real._

_'Well, don't know what to say. Thank you, I guess, but you really shouldn't be that hard with yourself. I wasn't really different from you and I think I should say sorry, too' I told him truthfully._

_'No, I'm the one to blame and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize. G-Goddamn!', he started telling me – his voice changed from desperate to frustrated and back to desperate, again. I had to admit that I felt sorry for him. Yes, he was – at least a bit - drunk, but he sounded so serious about it. I wanted to believe him. I believed him._

_I sat down beside him – my gaze constantly on him. He looked so hurt and confused. It was almost cute, if I hadn't known how he used to be. I couldn't stand seeing somebody like this – even If it was Tyler Lockwood._

_I slowly placed my hands on his shoulders, not really knowing why, but I felt like I had to hold him and give him some support._

_As he felt my hands on his shoulders, he turned his head quickly to mine and looked straight into my eyes. His eyes looked just as hurt as his voice sounded, but after he looked at me for a few seconds, I thought I saw a glimpse of hope in his eyes._

_

* * *

  
_

I looked one more time at the body – belonging to Tyler Lockwood – near me. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. In these few hours I saw more emotions and different sides of him than I saw in the whole last years. It was unbelievable how gently he could be. It was so different from the past. It was so strange to see him lying on my bed beside me. I rolled on my side, letting my hand trail to his hair – slightly ruffling through it, as the happenings of last night came in my mind again.

* * *

  
_  
Tyler cupped my chin with his right hand in a quick move. I looked into his eyes and let my gaze roam across his face, noticing the pleading, which was flustered on it. His other hand was placed on my thigh and Tyler's face came closer to mine.  
At first his lips brushed slightly against mine, but then he crashed his lips hard onto my mouth. I froze at his movements and as he realized that, he backed his head a few inches away, stroking my cheek with his thumb and roaming his other hand over my thigh. 'Please, just give me one night. Let me feel alive only for this night, Jere.', he whispered pleadingly.  
I didn't know what to do, but something in his voice made me fell for him and I nodded my head slightly, while brushing furiously. He brought his mouth to my ear and whispered 'Thank you. I won't make you regret your decision.'  
I shuddered at his warm breath against my ear and he chuckled slightly.  
'You're so adorable, Jere. You know that!', he asked me rhetorical and crashed his lips onto my mouth again. This time I didn't freeze. It only took me a second to give into that kiss and to respond gently. As he started nibbling on my bottom lip, my mouth fell slightly open and a moan escaped me. Tyler didn't waste any time and pushed his tongue into my mouth, becoming more determining._

_Suddenly he pulled back, gasping for air. 'Woaah', was everything he said, before he caught his breath again. He brought his lips to my neck, sucking and licking my skin.  
His hands wandered to my shoulders and he pushed me gently on the bed, so I laid down on my back underneath him. He pressed his body tight against mine, taking my wrists and pinned them above my head. 'You really sure?', he asked me. His voice sounded like a hoarse whisper, in which I could hear his impatience. I only nodded at his question, not trusting my voice. 'Good', he said, leaning down and spreading light kisses down my throat._

_

* * *

  
_

I sighed satisfied as I remembered that scene from last night.

'What? You thinking about last night or where did that sigh came from?', he whispered sleepily, while his lips formed into a smirk.

'Actually, I was', I began talking, bringing my mouth to his ear and moaning into it.  
'So… good.', was all I could say, because Tyler rolled himself on top of me, starting to tickle me.  
'Oh, Jere. Don't you dare teasing me', he said – more amused than serious.

After he tickled me for at least five minutes, I started getting serious again. I just had to ask him.  
'Was it only one night for you?', I questioned nervous. I was really scared of the answer, he would give me.

He became serious, too and backed his head away, looking to the window.  
'Jere, to be honest,' he started, 'I-I.. Uhm I want you to be more than a random one-night-stand. I don't regret anything I did with you last night and I think you can make me feel good. It sounds so strange to say, but you kind of make me feel alive.'

After the last word came out of his mouth, he looked down at me, again. His mouth formed into a smile and he leaned down to capture my lips with his in a gently move.

* * *

_**Well, that's it :) (Yeah, the title's a bit long, but I don't care)**_  
_**I only wanted to write a bit Jyler fluff and that's how it turned out. If you have any complaints, send them to my crazy brain :D**_  
_**Hope it's somewhat nice. ;) Let me know!**_


End file.
